


Bleeding Hearts

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: The Doctor was dead.The Master wishes he wasn't.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Eighth Doctor/The Master (Macqueen)
Kudos: 6





	Bleeding Hearts

**Bleeding Hearts**

_(Macqueen + 8)_

My eyes scanned across the room.

There was nothing important.

There was nobody important.

Nothing to grasp my attention.

Why in Rassilon's name was I here, in this pathetic meeting of troubled people.

_Perhaps you're a troubled person._

His voice rang through my head.

Perhaps I am.

I was drifting again.

The overthinking mind was getting bored.

Nothing to do.

No Doctors to kill.

I'd killed every one I had suspected of being him.

One even came back to life.

Twice.

Or was it three times that I had shot him.

More drifting.

Suddenly everyone was staring at me.

Was this it. My turn.

I smirked and stood up.

"I am The Master. And..."

I struggled for words.

"Well how do I put this?" I asked myself.

Ahh that's it.

"I am The Master...

And I'm the most important being in the universe."

I am now.


End file.
